The 100 vs Vikings
by R3DRidingHood
Summary: Clarke in a drunken haze finds her way through a mysterious portal and into the sea just outside Kattegat. In an attempt to find her way back home to her own time, she may have just let her biggest threat yet access to her world.


Clarke took another step through the thicket in the forest, her gun swinging by the side of her as she began closing the distance between her and the faint humming of what sounded like electricity. She'd been drinking far too much of Monty's moonshine but the noise brought so many possibilities for her and the rest of the remaining hundred, maybe it was another bunker or something similar to Mount Weather? Whatever it was, surely it couldn't be manned by grounders? It was a great risk to leave the safety of the camp alone but the curiosity was too intense. Louder and louder the humming grew and Clarke could have sworn she could feel the air around her vibrate. The hairs on her arm raised and static crackled throughout her clothes. A faint blue light swirled behind the brush and foliage ahead of her. As Clarke passed through the dense thicket the glowing intensified into a whirlpool of blue hues floating in mid air. She sucked in her breath as Clarke assessed her surroundings. There was nothing else nor anyone else around for miles. The colours contained in the electrical pool were mesmerising and Clarke wondered if she'd ever be able to capture so many shades with paint one day. Still, she had no idea what it was. Clarke removed the gun before she reached down by her feet and picked up a broken piece of branch, it probably wasn't the wisest idea to poke what seemed like pure electricity with wood but the hazard hadn't occurred to her. Hesitantly, Clarke outstretched her arm and branch until it was just millimetres from the pool; her hand shook so violently she hand to grip her wrist with her free hand to steady herself. Take a deep breath, possibly your last breath, she thought and finally extended the branch into the pulsing blue hues. Her eyes squeezed shut as she held her breath, waiting for a sudden impending doom, but nothing happened. Clarke's expression became furrowed and confused. What the hell was this thing? She should probably get Bellamy but her inhibitions were low and she was certain she'd never make it there and back without puking. Clarke removed the stick and inspected the areas that were submerged. No change there either. Screw it, she sighed to herself. Clarke protruded her arm through the pool and wiggled her fingers. It felt like water but tingled slightly around her skin that was still in contact with the pool. "Doesn't seem dangerous," she shrugged and with that, threw her whole body into the blue.

Ice cold water seized Clarke and tossed her into a paralytic state of fear. Fortunately, the cold water also managed to sober Clarke up enough for her brain to kick start again and search for the surface. The water surrounding her was salted and a murky grey, letting almost no light through to guide Clarke but the darkness seemed to fade to her left and with no other indication as to where the surface was, Clarke thrashed her limbs until she breached the waves and greedily took a life-saving breath. Salt scratched and burned her throat as she gulped down the air but Clarke didn't care. Her body was shivering now and if she didn't swim to shore now she would surely drown. The problem was, Clarke had absolutely no idea where she was and what looked like a village on the shoreline was completely unfamiliar. Still, there was no other option but to leave the watery depths and find some place to gain warmth.

As Clarke slowly swam closer to shore, the blurred shapes she originally believed to be birds, finally focused into people. Grounders? They certainly looked the part and yet not quite. This was beginning to pose a problem for Clarke. Were these grounders part of the treaty or a lone clan who hated the sky people? Either way it was a chance she was going to have to take. Even though the weight of her clothes and exhaustion was starting to slow Clarke down, she managed to make it to a more hidden part of shore unscathed. She lay sodden upon the sand for a while to gain her breath back to a normal pace but the ice like air tore at her skin. Dry clothes and fire were imperative right now and suddenly a stroke of luck or pure coincidence provided the opportunity for both. A plume of grey smoke funnelled through the canopy and just past the group of tall, dense trees, a small wooden shack or hut stood, almost hidden. Clarke scrambled to her feet and crept through the trees at a quick pace, wincing every time the weight of her snapped a twig or crushed dead leaves. Finally, she reached the entrance to the hut where a small fire crackled and a line of dried clothes hung nearby. It was like a miracle. Hurriedly, she snatched the clothes and dressed herself as close to the fire as she could get without burning. It was risky to be out like this in the open but all reason went out the window as soon as Clarke felt the heat from the flames. A moment or two passed before she noticed the strange clothing that she had taken. It was entirely unlike anything she'd ever seen on a grounder, their usual attire was primitive yet practical. These clothes were in another league. The cloth was rough and itched against her skin and a few seconds later she realised that she was wearing a dress. "what in the hell-" The sudden sound of twigs snapping underfoot echoed through the clearing. Clarke span round to face the direction of the noise, heart pounding so hard in her chest she thought it might burst through her ribcage. "who are you?" a voice with a strange accent whispered into her ear and before she could blink a knife was at her throat. "What do you want?" it was definitely a female who had caught her. Clarke desperately tried to remember any sort of phrase in grounder language to calm her attacker but came up with nothing. Her body shook with fear and with each breath the blades edge scraped against her skin. "M-my name is Clarke and I'm from the Sky People."


End file.
